An unpredictable tail
by Saki-chan16
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia leads a normal life until a certain pink haired dragon slayer interferes with her life. After an interesting sleepover the girls all find themselves attracted to the fairy tail boys. Pairing will be: NaLu, RoWen, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Lories and happy x Carla pairing may be added. This is my first ever Fanfic and I made it withDB.jayne-73 Sorry I suck at summary's.
1. The story begins

**Hello Guys, so this is my very first fanfic although I am doing an independent one as well that I started at the same time as this one. My other fanfic is on my account. I am making this fanfic with -73 (It's a nightmare to ****remember) I have to shout out a massive thanks to bitofawriter10 and obako-chan as they are my favourite authors ever and they gave me tis on how to write. Please check them out because I idolise them when it comes to fanfics! So pairings will be: NaLu (I am a sucker for them sorry GraLu and Sticy fans!) RoWen GaLe Jerza Gruvia Lories Happy x Carla Pairings may be added.**

**-Saki**

**Disclaimer: This belongs to Hiro Mashima not me (Unfortunately. Jks he's doing great!) **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy Heartifilia sat at her desk waiting for her pink haired nakama to burst through her window. Why can't he just go through the door like normal people  
do. she wondered to herself, its because natsu isn't normal he is special... woah where did that come from, snap out of it Lucy! She sighed and  
hit the sides of her head twice to try and get her focus. She fumbled with her pen trying to think of a way to finnish up her story. Lucy exhaled and  
relaxed in her chair. Her head lolled backwards only to be directly met by a certain dragon slayer. She jerked upwards, whamming her head into his.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She was holding her forehead as she had her outburst.

"Well I was GOING to surprise you..." Natsu began as he rubbed his head

"GOING TO?" Lucy continued shouting. He gave her one of his classic goofy grins.

"I got you pretty good didn't I?" He continued grinning whilst Lucy scowled at him. This didn't last long as the moment Lucy looked away Natsu began to  
search her fridge for food.

Lucy then heard a sound and turned around

"NATSU!" She screeched as she caught him eating the strawberries she had brought only yesterday.

"What?" He asked red liquid streaming from his mouth. She was getting really pissed. The strawberry juice was going all over the carpet and she would be left to clean up.

"Listen, all the girls are coming for a sleepover here tonight so clean up that strawberry juice and leave!" Lucy exclaimed tired of messiness. She turned around to find Happy going through her underwear. "HAPPY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Happy was going through her underwear! She sighed shooing him away.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked licking the strawberry juice from his lips. He began looking for someway to clean the floor.

"What?" She asked sounded extremely exasperated.

"Can I come to your sleepover?" She asked finding some detergent to begin the cleaning.

"NO!" She screeching nearly giving him one of her classic Lucy Kicks.

"Oh but it wont be fun without me and Happy" Natsu exclaimed,  
"No! Girls only, now GO AWAY!" Lucy screeched.  
"But i haven't finished cleaning the carpet" Said Natsu.  
"I dont care now leave!" She was mad, very mad.  
"Sheesh okay Luce settle down, c'mon Happy lets go" Natsu said as he walked toward the window.  
"AYE!" Happy replied as he flew after Natsu.  
"Use the do-" but before she finished Nastu and Happy had already gone out the window.

Lucy sighed and started to finish cleaning the carpet. Once she got up, she started to prepare for the sleepover she was having with the girls.

*_just before the girls arrive*_

Lucy stared at her house with pride. Stretchers and sleeping bags on the floor. One of her couches was set out like a bed, it was perfect. She heard a ding at the door. She raced to answer.

"Hey Lu-chan ready for the sleepover?" Levy asked as the door was opened.

"Yes! Levy-chan this is my first ever sleepover!" She was nearly screaming with joy.

"Lu-chan calm down"Levy sighed. She saw the rest of the girls parading down the street heading towards the house. When they reached the front Lucy instantly invited them all in. "Hey minna, this is Lucy's first ever sleepover!" Levy cheered. All the girls looked extremely shocked.

"W-wow Lucy" Erza stuttered.

"I know what we can to to make this sleepover memorable!" Mira exclaimed. Everybody groaned except Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked looking as excited as ever.

"Truth or dare?!"

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Cliff hanger! You have to wait until DB and I think of a way to pick up the story oh well the more cliff hangers the more the readers want to know (we won't always have them though). Thanks for reading please comment on how we can improve our story! Do you think that everyone it so OOC? Or should Lucy be more angry at Natsu? Or should she be over joyed? Should she tell the girls about Natsu's earlier visit? Please leave a few Truth or dare suggestions! Well that is the first chapter on my first ever fanfic. I will probably update my other story before I post the next chapter DB and I make. R&R! ^.¥**

**Saki 3**

**P.S Please check out my friend SoshiPrincess on .com because she is also making her first fanfic and need support!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Saki: Hey guys it's time for truth or dare.**

**Erza: Should we be scared?**

**DB:Yes, yes you should.**

**Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Erza: *gulps***

**Mira: How is this supposed to be fun without the boys *pouts***

**Saki: I'm sorry did you say without?**

**Levy: What's that supposed to mean?**

**DB: You'll see.**

**Juvia: If Juvia's Gray-sama is there Juvia is happy.**

**Wendy: Are you saying that somebody invited the boys?!**

**Saki and DB: Not really...**

**Carla: I don't get it! Stop blabbering nonsense.**

**Saki: well if your so desperate to see Happy then use you power to see glimpses of the future.**

**Levy and Lucy: *giggles***

**Carla: YOU KNOW I CAN'T CONTOL THAT.**

**Lucy: So you do want to see Happy.**

**Natsu: Lucy ganging up on Carla is mean!**

**Lucy: NATSU! When did you get here?**

**DB: I went and got THEM. *points to FTB (Fariy Tail boys)***

**Gray: Hi...**

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA**

**Saki: Uh guys no matter how funny this is for DB and I to watch shouldn't we get on with chapter 1?**

**DB: Yeah...**

**Everyone: AYE!**

**Saki and DB: Of you go Happy!**

**Happy: Saki and DB do NOT own Fairy Tail although things between me and Carla would be better if they did...**

**Carla: Do you want me to call you he-cat again?**

**Happy: GOMMEN!**

**Wendy: Carla don't be mean!**

**Carla: Hmpf**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Lucy POV**

I sat in the circle Mira, being the one to suggest truth or dare, got to go first.

"Who will choose you first Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked.

"Hmm... Levy!"

"What? No! WHY ME?" Levy screeched.

"No arguing! So truth or dare?" Mira exclaimed happily.

"Dare" Levy whimpered. All of a sudden The door fell down with a bang and all of the Fairy Tail boys crowded the room.

"GRAY-SAMA" Juvia cheered.

"I dare you to kiss Gajeel." Mira shouted.

"WHAT?!" The fairy tail boys and Levy shouted in unison.

"WHAT ARE DOING?!" Gajeel screamed.

"We are playing truth or dare." I explained. "More to the point, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AND WHY DID YOU DESTROY MY DOOR."

"Well, I was bored and you told me about this sleepover so I though I could make it more interesting. So I brought all the guys over too!" Natsu exclaimed giving me one of his adorable goofy grins. I felt my face explode into red. Why did I call it adorable? "Luce are you sick? Your face is gone all red."

"I'm fine." I snapped, turning away. Everyone giggled.

"Natsu she liiiiikes you" Happy snickered.

"I do not and don't roll your tongue like that, it's super annoying" I screeched.

"Now back to Levy's dare..." Mira began.

"WHAT, NO!" Levy screamed.

"Why not?" Mira asked.

"I- A- But- I- He- Gajeel-" Levy stuttered.

"No excuses." Mira exclaimed.

"Where do I have to kiss him." Levy asked sighing, finally giving into the dare.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Lips." Mira fangirl screamed.

"Gommen Gajeel, but a dare is a dare." I watched in shock as Levy approached Gajeel.

"S-shrimp" he stuttered. The whole room went quiet, all eyes were on Levy and Gajeel. She leaned in and soon enough her lips were touching his, to everyone's surprise Gajeel pulled her closer and the kiss deepened. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

"I wish Gray-sama would kiss Juvia like that!" Juvia sighed.

"W-wow, I didn't expect them to actually do it... Let alone have it turn out like this" Mira muttered. The room was filled with cheering while Levy and Gajeel stayed there kissing passionately.

"What's everyone so happy about? It was just a kiss." Natsu stated.

"You really don't get it do you?" I asked.

"Get what?" Natsu asked me.

"Never mind" I murmured. "Hey can you two STOP snogging so we can continue the game?" They pulled apart Levy was blushing deeply.

"Gommen minna." she muttered. Sitting back down. Gajeel sat across the room from her neither of them looking at each other. I sighed. I sat back down. After the excitement everyone had stood up. Except Mira who was to happy to move and Lisanna who looked like she expected it to happen. The boys all sat down to Levy and my dismay.

**Normal POV**

"Ok Levy you get to ask somebody." Lucy muttered much less enthusiasm than before. After seeing that she realised why no one else wanted to play.

"Okay, I choose you Lu-chan." Levy grinned. Lucy whimpered scared of what was to come.

"Don't worry Lu-chan I'll be nice" Levy whispered to her so the rest of the group didn't hear.

"Lu-chan i dare you to do a sexy chicken dance!"

"WHAT!" Lucy screeched.

"This will be interesting" Gray murmured.

"Love rival" Juvia whispered a dark aura emanating from her. After Lucy's dance the dares were pretty average nothing as special as Levy's. But soon enough the control came back around to Mira.  
(A/N Jellal is out of prison and the time frame is between Edolas and the S class trials.)

"Jellal, Truth or Dare?" Mira asked.

Everyone turned to Jellal not noticing he was in the stood up and walked to the door that was currently still lying on the ground, he turned his head and looked at everyone "I don't want to play." Then he walked out of the room.

There was an awkward silence after he left. This was soon broken by Natsu.

"Party pooper." Natsu grumbled.

"Ok guys I think it's time to hit the hay, boys you should go home." Lucy told them beginning to shoo them away.

"But it's dark out there." Gray complained.

"Use Natsu he's a human fire." Lucy exclaimed.

"But it's cold." Gajeel complained.

"Natsu is a human fire." Lucy stated. "Fires are hot."

"Yeah, thats what you think" Gray snickered.

"I-I N-NO" Lucy stuttered scowling at Gray.

"What happens when we separate from Natsu?" Romeo cut in.

"FINE! JUST SLEEP HERE! ON THE FLOOR" Lucy shouted.

"Yaaaaaay!" Natsu cheered.

"What exactly are you happy about?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't bother, he is a dense idiot" Gray sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ICE PRINCESS?" Natsu shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK FLAME BRAIN?" Gray shouted back.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted banging them both on the head.

"A-aye" They muttered lying on the ground.

"Lucy has graciously let you stay so be polite!" She scowled.

"You call that gracious...?" Gray muttered.

* * *

_*In the morning.*_

Lucy woke up feeling oddly looked ti her right and saw a blob of pink hair. She kicked him in the head making sure she woke him up but also making sure she didn't wake anybody else up. "Ow! What was that for Luce?" He asked.

"For sleeping in my bed." She whisper shouted.

"But the floor was so hard." he whisper complained.

"So!?" Lucy asked.

"Your bed is soft." He stated.  
"Arg forget it. There is just no way to bat any sense into you! Just get of my bed!" She exclaimed kicking him off. "What made you sleep with me anyway?"

"I didn't really think about it." He muttered. _Well at least no one saw you in there with me_ Lucy thought to herself.

**Lisanna POV**

Lucy slept with Natsu? MY Natsu? No, it isn't possible. She tricked him. Yes she tricked him. That bitch. I have to get him away from her. I need a plan. A plan to make Lucy hate Natsu and for Natsu to hate Lucy. I have to get my Natsu away from her. I have to help him!

* * *

**Saki: It's a relief to have the next chapter over.**

**DB: Yeah.**

**Happy: For the people who don't pick up Japanese these words will be used during the story.**

**Wendy: Gommen = Sorry**

**Carla: Baka = idiot**

**Happy: Arigato = thank you.**

**Saki and DB: Minna = everyone.**

**Natsu: Let DB and Saki know if people are to OOC they are trying there hardest to keep characters close to what they would normally be like!**

**Erza: Except Lisanna, she was planned to be evil from the start.**

**Wendy: Although they both love Lisanna's character from the actual anime (Especially Saki because she is up to date with the anime where as DB only started watching recently, and she's up the the episodes over 100,)**

**Jellal: Please leave suggestions in the comments below.**

**Gray: Jellal when did you get back?!**

**Jellal I have been here the whole time.**

**Gray and Gajeel: Creepy...**

**Saki: Thanks for reading!**

**DB: R&R**

**Saki and DB: BYE!**


	3. Playing Cupid

**Saki: Hey guys we're back!**

**DB: We both FINALLY got over our writers block!  
Wendy: YAY!**

**Lucy: So you will be updating more often?**

**DB: Maybe.**

**Natsu: Maybe? Whats stopping you? Aren't you free of writers block! O.O aren't you fired up?**

**Saki: No we are fine and we're all fired up XD! But we are writing loooooooooong chapters. This one is out longest chapter and we are going to makw it longer!**

**Levy: Good luck!**

**DB: Thanks **

**Happy: So what is this chapter about?**

**Saki: Nothing specific just the breakfast, slight Gruvia, everyone returns to the guild, and team Natsu goes on a job!**

**Wendy: Lisanna-san is going bad in this one isn't she?**

**Lucy: What? Is she sick, and why aren't I aloud to look at previous chapters.**

**Wendy: She isn't sick! Natsu-san can't read them either.**

**Lucy: Whats wrong? Natsu wouldn't read them anyway. I don't even know if he can read.**

**Natsu: I can to, only easy words though.**

**Levy: It doesn't matter.**

**DB: Happy, if you please...**

**Happy: What?**

**Saki: The disclaimer!**

**Happy: Ooh**

**Carla: Stupid cat.**

**Saki and DB: Your a cat to...**

**Mira: The disclaimer...**

**Lisanna: We got sidetracked again -_-'**

**Happy: Saki and DB don't own ****fairy tail Hiro Mashima**

**Saki: And now the chapter **

**_Chapter 2_**

**Normal POV**

They all sat around the kitchen table eating pancakes. They had to all squish around the table and find more chairs so that everyone would fit, it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Nee Lu-chan, where did you learn to make pancakes?" Levy asked.

"Um, Mama taught me." Lucy replied.

"These are amazing!" Everyone chorused.

"A-arigato" Lucy stuttered. Gajeel gulped all his down in two bites.

"Got anymore?" He asked.

"Gajeel!" Levy said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Just like a married couple." Gray exclaimed, everyone laughed.

"S-shut up" Levy whispered blushing.

"Levy-chan, why did you not tell me you could turn into a tomato?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-chan! Gajeel everyone's being mean!" Levy complained.

"That's right, turn to you boyfriend for help!" Gray snickered.

"Shut up you piece of ice turd" Gajeel hissed.

"Night in shining armour! So romantic" Mira said whilst pulling out a notebook with heart on it and scribbling out something, Lucy saw her and wondered what was in the notebook and what she crossing out.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would defend her like that." Juvia whispered. She fainted. But to everyone's surprise, Gray caught her.

"Who's in love now?" Gajeel teased.

"So you admit you love Levy." Gray accused.

"Of course. Did you go blind at some point yesterday?" Gajeel admitted the fact with ease. "But man, I thought you hated Juvia. I mean she stalks you!"

"What?! Since when did I like her?" Gray asked, Juvia still in his arms, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

"Well then if you don't like her drop her" Gajeel challenged. Gray was about to drop her when something sparked inside him. He felt dense as he wasn't sure what it was. He stood Juvia back up and Juvia's eyes filled with pink love hearts. "So you do like her!"

"Of course! She is my nakama." Gray explained. The hearts in Juvia's eyes shattered. She slowly edged to the corner of the room and hid. Crying her eyes out. Gray could feel it. He felt extremely bad for hurting her. Not like he felt when he hurt Lucy, or Mira or Lisanna. He felt like he had the same sadness as her, except ten times worse plus the guilt of causing it.

Mira stood up from the table and grabbed Juvia's arm gently and lead her into Lucy's lounge room comforting her as they went.

**Lucy POV**

I watched the two as they walked away. Under all that gossiping, matchmaker, teasing fan girl was a kind heart that would never truly harm her friends or see them get hurt. I smiled to myself but then as Mira was about to sit down on the couch with a crying Juvia something fell out of Mira's pocket, a pink notebook with heats on it the same one I saw Mira scribbling in before. I, curious to see what was in it took her chance and quickly sneaked over and bent down, pretending to be tying up my shoe laces- even though I didn't have any on- I grabbed the notebook and then walked over to her bed trying not to catch anyone's attention. She began to read from page one. On the page she had written possible couples. I saw her name a few times. She looked at the next page. It had a List of couples. I blushed madly as she saw her name paired with Natsu's. I quickly flipped the page to see a mind map thing. My name was paired with Gray's and that was linked to Juvia. Natsu's name was linked to mine. His name was circled with Lisanna's name and I felt my heart sink but why? I then changed my attitude and grinned at one thing. On both pages Levy had been paired with Gajeel and Wendy had been paired with Romeo. I turned to the next page. It has possible couples for everyone here tonight and other people from the guild. There was one name crossed out, it was GaLe, that's what Mira must have been crossing out at breakfast. I turned the page making a mental note to check the other couples later. When I reached the next page the random names I read were translated. Gruvia= Gray x Juvia. GaLe= Gajeel x Levy. RoWen = Romeo x Wendy. Jerza= Jellal x Erza. NaLi= Natsu x Lisanna. As she read NaLi my heart sank again as it did before but I kept reading. GraLu= Lucy x Gray. I cheered up a little bit to see that I was pared with someone but I didn't really expect that someone to be Gray. I cheered up at the next one. NaLu = Natsu x Lucy. I had no idea why I felt so happy. I just tossed the thought aside. I went back to the previous page. I looked at the list of names. I began to read the list. Jerza was there. I looked at some other names. Going from the bottom to the top. I actually saw some couples written out. Happy x Carla, Evergreen x Elfman. She gasped. Freed x Mira?! Mira had written one for herself. I stared for a while but after calming down and deciding to figure it out later she moved up the list. I blushed immensely when she saw NaLu there again. Above it I saw Lisanna x Bixlow. I shrugged as I didn't give much thought to that couple. She turned the page twice because she had already read the translation page. The rest of the pages were blank. After re-reading Mira's "Match making book" I decided to give it back to her so when she finds it missing she doesn't become a demon and interrogate everyone until she found out who stole her notebook. I waited for Mira to get off the couch and when she did I walked over to Mira. "Mira, you dropped your notebook a few minutes ago and I picked it up so here" I handed her the book. I looked at Mira and she had a shocked and angry expression on her face.

"You didn't read this did you?" Mira questioned Lucy.  
"I took a little peek but don't worry Mira" I said, "We will keep the contents of that notebook between you and me"

Mira then looked at me with flaming eyes. Oh no, I took a step back but then Mira's expression completely changed from enraged to joy?

"Okay, I trust you!" Mira exclaimed and then put the notebook securely in her pocket then walked over to Lisanna.

Well that was weird I thought, one moment Mira was giving me a deathly stare then the next she is all happy. What a quick change of expression. Lucy shook that thought out of her head. I looked back over to the kitchen and saw Natsu and Gray getting ready to start a fight. Lucy thought it was time for everyone to leave before they destroyed her house- she knew what Nastu and Gray were like- she shooed everyone out of her fixed door (A/N Lucy made Natsu fix the door) but Happy and Natsu walked over to the window. Before they jumped out Natsu looked at Lucy, "see you at the guild Lucy, Mira said that some new jobs were getting posted on the board today we should do one of them" and with that he jumped out of the window.

Hearing Natsu mention Mira's name reminded her of what was written in her notebook: NaLu= Natsu x Lucy. I chuckled then walked to my bathroom to go have a relaxing bath.

On the way to the guild

**Lisanna POV**

I tailed Natsu closely making sure that blonde bitch didn't get any closer, I didn't want them any closer. I wanted them a light year apart. She walked up beside him thinking of a convocation starter. I wanted to talk about his relationship status but I didn't want to hint anything. I began to work on my plan to get rid of Lucy.

"Lis?" I heard Natsu's voice.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"Gray says Lucy likes me what does that mean?" He asked. I grinned. The opportunity i had been waiting for.

"It means she realises you as her nakama." I told him.

"Oh" he said sounding disappointed. Why is that? Does he have feelings for Lucy too? I have to get him away from her, make him realize I am the only girl for him, I must put my plan into action, today!...

**Wendy POV**

I listened to Natsu and Lisanna's convocation. My eyes widened. Lisanna knew full well what Gray had meant. Why was Lisanna Lying to Natsu. I made a mental note to tell him the truth later. Or I could just get Mira to. I was walking next to Cana and Levy. I looked at all the people around me. I saw Mira eyeing Natsu and Lisanna. I saw her pull our her not book and scribble something down. She put it back in her pocket. I stared at her.

**Lucy POV**

After that refreshing bath I got dressed and headed off to the guild. Natsu had said that there were some new jobs posted on the board and I really needed to pay my rent it was already overdue so the money from this mission will hopefully make sure that I wont end up sleeping on the streets.

I walked out the door and headed off to the direction of the guild with plue by my side. I walked on the edge of the concrete by the river, I saw a boat go past with two men on it.  
"Be careful Lucy! That's dangerous"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know" I replied but I continued to walk on the edge.

At the guild

**Normal POV**

Lucy walked thought the doors of the guild and Natsu ran towards her holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"LUCY!" he yelled as he smacked the piece of paper into Lucy's face.

"Ouch! Natsu!" Lucy sighed and grabbed the paper from Natsu.

"Thief's stole an amount of money from us" Lucy read out loud "and a precious family heirloom, please get back our stolen property and return it to us 500,000J reward. Wow that's a lot of money!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then you'll do it with us Luce!"

"Us?" Lucy questioned.

"YEAH! Gray and Erza are coming with us of course!" Natsu explained.

"Oh, sorry, I-I just thought it was going to be the two of us" Lucy said quietly

"Watcha say Luce?"

"Oh um I said cool lets go!" Lucy quickly replied while pumping her fist in the air.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled one of his many catch phrases and grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged he out of the guild. "C'mon Happy lets go!"

"Aye sir" Happy said while flying out the guild with Gray and Erza following behind.

**Lisanna POV **

Good, good Natsu and the others are going on a job, it's the perfect opportunity for me to put my plan into action! I thought to myself. I stood up to go and follow them.

"Lisanna, where are you going?" Mira asked me.

"O-oh erm I-I am just… going to my house to get something" and I quickly ran out of the guild, not giving Mira a chance to reply.

**Mira POV **

What is up with Lisanna? Lately she has been acting really strange, I thought to myself. I shook off the thought as another guild member came up to the bar.

* * *

**DB: Yay, we finished another chapter.**

**Saki: Lisanna's mean T.T**

**Lisanna: Hey! It's your fault!**

**Mira: Lisanna calm down. She is joking. AREN'T YOU.**

**Saki and DB: HAI!**

**Wendy: Whats in the next chapter?**

**Saki: Major Gruvia**

**DB: Don't forget the job!**

**Lucy: Where is Lisanna going...?**

**Levy: Doesn't matter Lu-chan.**

**Gray: Blocks Lucy's ears, and Lisanna's evil plan is ****com****ing.**

**Natsu: What?**

**Erza: You can't know.**

**Natsu: Lisanna's evil plan?**

**Gray: We were just tricking.**

**Lucy: Gray why are you blocking my ears.**

**Juvia: Love rival**

**Lucy: What?**

**Saki: I think we should bring it to an end here.**

**Happy: Aye**

**DB: Thanks for reading. R&R!  
**

**Saki: Bye!**


	4. Weird Feelings (Or The Desk Lady)

**Saki: Hey guys after a VERY long brake we are FINALLY back!**

**DB: We took out time but the reviews you gave us are the best! Shout out to PippElulu who did an awesome review that touched my heart and is the reason I really want to post lots more chapters :D!**

**Saki: For the complaints I have gotten on grammar I blame completely on DB**

**DB: ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE A BAKA YOU CAN'T SPELL CONVERSATION PROPERLY I AM ALWAYS TELLING YOU THAT IT IS SPELT CONVERSATION NOT CONVOCATION!**

**Saki: THATS THE ONLY WORD! BESIDES PIVY SPELT BECAUSE WRONG!**

**DB: YOU ARE ALL DUMB AND I AM SMART :D :D :D**

**Saki: ARE NOT! I AM! I AM ALSO REEEEAAAAALLLLLYYYYY AWESOME!**

**DB: says the girl who can't spell really correctly -_-'**

**Saki: Nah I just like exaggerating.**

**DB: Sure sure...**

**Mira: Stop fighting you guys!**

**Saki: Sorry. But now you know why we haven't been updating!**

**Natsu: You shouldn't fight with your Nakama**

**Saki and DB: So then what do you do with Gray?**

**Natsu: HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!**

**Saki and DB: So then what is he? YOUR BOYFRIEND!**

**Natsu: I-A -No.. **

**Juvia: NOOOOOOOO! Love rival *Emits dark aura***

**Saki: We better get started!**

**DB: Happy!**

**Happy: AYE! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima not Saki and DB!**

**Everyone: This chapter: Weird Feelings (Or The Desk Lady whichever you like best)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Lucy POV**

I walked along the edge of the river, pink case in my hand. I couldn't wait for the job. I knew it wasn't the BEST idea to be walking along the edge of of a river with an unbalancing case it my hand, but it was fun.

"Be careful Lucy-chan!" The regular boatman called.

"I'll be fine!" I called out in return. I smiled at them just to assure that I was. Bad Idea. I lost my balance. I watched the ice cold water come closer. Suddenly two strong, warm hands raped around my waist. They pulled me back to safety. I looked at my saviour.

"Are you alright Luce?" A particular pink haired nakama-loving dragon slayer was looking at me with adorably concerned eyes. "Luce?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I grabbed my case and started of to the train station.

"You sure? Your face is all red"

"Ah..." _What am I supposed to say? Yes Natsu I'm fine I just thought you were hot thats all. He probably doesn't even know what love is. _I felt saddened by that. "Yeah I'm fine." I could tell he was still concerned but I couldn't worry about that now. _  
_

"Luce we're _really _late..." Natsu muttered.

"Shit! Erza's going to kill us!" I could feel Natsu pale behind me. We both started sprinting. I found it difficult because of my case. Then as if my troubles were removed by an angel the weight of the case was gone. I glanced behind me. "Natsu...?"

"We'll get there quicker if I carry this right?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"So then lets go!"

* * *

_*time skip the station*_

**Natsu POV**

I carried Lucy's case as we entered the station. I thought about before when I caught Lucy after she fell of the edge. I wanted to kill the boatman for making her fall. Then again. My hands still had her scent lingering on them. I didn't want it to leave. My hands had felt so right on her hips. I shook my head. _Where are all these thoughts coming from? _I sighed. She was stuck in my head. I had tried everything to stop. But whenever she wasn't around it just got worse. I had found that my mind was at ease when I was around her.

"Natsu?" I heard her voice and instantly looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We're here" She looked at me with the same concern I had given her.

"Are YOU ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... Sorry just thinking" I muttered.

"Thats a change" Lucy said mockingly.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" I looked up. Erza had demon eyes and was coming full speed at me. Ice prick was rolling around laughing. Lucy had terrified look on her face. Erza was two meters away. My cue to run. I dashed around Lucy and stepped on the stripper before looping around and crashing into Lucy.

"Ow..." She muttered from beneath me. I looked up. She was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Gomen!" I exclaimed jumping up and outstretching my hand. She accepted it.

"You better be" Sh grumbled turning away. Ice princess started laughing.

"SCREW YOU!" I shouted pouncing at him.

"You wanna go flame brain."

"You bet!"

"Are you to fighting?" Ice fairy and I froze.

"No" We linked our arms around each others neck. "Best of friends." I heard Lucy snicker behind me and I felt very annoyed at the fact.

"Our trains here!" She cried. I groaned. Erza began dragging, and I MEAN dragging me on the train. Lucy and Ice fail sweat dropped. I hissed at them as I was dragged inside the hellish abyss.

**Gray POV**

I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me. It was really bothering me to. I knew it wasn't Lucy because she was occupied with other things in life. Flame ass was busy fighting with me. Erza was busy telling us off. So then is it just my imagination? I glanced behind me just as I got on the train. Nothing. Point for the imagination then.

* * *

_*Time skip halfway through the train trip*_

**Still Gray POV**

I was killing myself on the inside. The lingering feeling was still there and it was getting worse and worse. I kept glancing behind me. Lucy was beginning to notice.

"Hey Gray are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just fine. Tell me, it there anyone behind me?" She leaned over the edge of the table.

"There is plenty of people behind you."

"Anyone specific?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Why did you ask?" I glanced behind me quickly.

"Because I can't shake the feeling somebody is watching me." She looked behind me again.

"Nobody is looking at you..." I suddenly thought something.

"Is Juvia behind me?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Juvia is behind you."

"I knew it!" I began to stand up.

"I was being sarcastic!" She shouted pulling me back down.

"Gray." She looked me in the eye "There is NOBODY watching you" After that for some reason I felt better. We continued in the train for a while before we arrived at the destination.

"We're here." Erza stated. We got up and exited the train. Lucy realized we left Natsu on the train so we had to wait another three hours before the train came around again and she was able to get on and grab him. They left to the place they were staying and Lucy was ALREADY ecstatic out staying at the hot springs.

"Luce calm down, your hurting my ears!" Natsu whined.

"Bu Natsuuuuuu This is the second rated hot springs hotel in the world. Actually, maybe it would be better if we didn't stay here,"

"Why?" Natsu and I asked.

"WHy do you think? You two would PULVERISE it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be that bad." Natsu muttered. Lucy coughed.

"Excuse me? Seven years ago before the tower of heaven incident you destroyed the number ONE hot spring." Lucy scoffed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that..." Natsu muttered.

"I expected you would. You destroy to many buildings." Lucy muttered walking through the entrance.

"So what is the job?" I asked.

"We have to catch some thieves." Lucy replied.

"What would you want to steal from a hot spring hotel?" Erza asked.

"I honestly don't know. I would steal body lotion but the reports say that the robbers are all men." Lucy stated

"Well then, lets check it out." Natsu muttered following her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

They walked up to the front desk. The lady was typing something on her computer. She wrote something down. Natsu stained his eyes to look at it but to his dismay the writing was to small.

"Excuse me Miss-" Lucy began

"Hold on!" She wrote down some words. "So what are you here for?" The desk lady had short white hair. She stared at them above some glasses. She had green eyes.

"We are here for the job." Lucy replied.

"Go through that door." A slender finger pointed to a bamboo door.

"Thank you." Lucy replied heading for the door. They went through.

**Front desk lady POV**

I glared at the curvy blonde haired girl walking towards the door.

"Stay away from my Natsu, bitch" I spat as I took out my green contact lenses. "I must move quickly, before she steals my Natsu away."

* * *

**DB: So thats it.**

**Saki: It's kind of a short chapter but we wanted a cliff hanger for the desk lady *wink wink* who is she?**

**DB: Isn't it obvious?**

**Saki: SHUT UP. Leave in the reviews who you think it is.**

**DB: YOU SHUT UP**

**Saki: NO YOU**

**DB: YOU WANNA GO?**

**Saki: HELL YEAH!  
*Both start fighting***

**Erza: Your even worse then Natsu and Gray. *Hits them both on the head***

**Mira: You need to stop fighting and write more chapters.**

**Natsu: Do you know how many people are waiting for you to update?**

**Saki and DB: No...**

**Natsu: Well it's over 20 people!**

**Everyone: SO STOP ARGUING AND GET WRITING**

**Saki and DB: HAI!**

**DB: R&R**

**Saki: BYE!**


End file.
